Lost Legend
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: "Our leader...he's lost. The Legend...is paused." Grisia is the victim of a accident. Because of that, his memories are completely wiped. But recovering his memories proves to be difficult, especially since he caught the eyes of 11 students at his new high school for knights, mages, and warriors. But...why do they all feel so familiar...and just who is Sun?


**I bring to you a new story! This idea hit me a few days ago, and I was tempted to write it. Anyways, here it is! Everybody, please remember to review! I update only if I get a specific number of reviews for a chapter. And also leave a review for my story Childish! The specific number of reviews for that story hasn't been reached yet…**

**Anyhow, enjoy this story! I decided to write something that's actually a story and not something that's just cute, so I hope you readers will support me! X3 **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Sun Knight belongs to Yu Wo. Only the plot of this story belongs to me…sob/**

**-(*+*)-**

_Shouting. That was all he could hear. It was chaos, a frenzy. There were people beside him, and everything was a bit blurry. He coughed, tasting dirt and metal. He was sprawled on the ground in a puddle of water. Someone was cradling his head, and it started raining. No wait, it tasted salty, so, not rain…tears? Why was someone crying? There were so many people…so crowded…he counted the blurs. 11 blurs of people. A black blur was crouched beside him, yelling his name. Yelling…yelling…but he could hear nothing else._

_What are you saying…?_

_And then he realized. He wasn't in a puddle of water. It was blood. He was drenched in blood. _

_It hurt._

_He gasped and his breathing became labored. His vision wavered more as the black blur grabbed him. And then, he finally heard the words of that familiar baritone voice…_

"_NO! Grisia?! You can't-"_

BRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

My eyes snapped open and I jolted out of sleep. My clothes were drenched in sweat and I was breathing heavily. I looked around. My room. Nothing more than that. I slapped my hand over my clock to stop the alarm. Closing my eyes, I waited for my heart to slow down. _Yes. My name is Grisia. I'm 16. Everything is normal. Nothing's wrong. _But still…

_That dream again…_

I've been having that dream ever since I woke up. 'Woke up?' You're probably asking. Well, yes, woke up. Because, you see, apparently, I was in an accident. A car accident. I was the only survivor, as in, both my parents died. But I'm not that upset. Why? Because…

I have no memories.

In other words, I have amnesia.

_Tsk tsk. So bothersome…_

I rested my hand on my forehead and sighed. When I woke up 3 months ago, I had been so confused. That was normal. But what wasn't normal was the fact that I had that dream, over and over again. It was always the same. The same scenario. The same situation. The same 11 blurs of people. It was so frustrating.

I sighed and got out of bed, heading to my washroom. It was going to be my first day of being a senior in high school. Not only that, it was also a new high school that I had applied for before…before the accident.

A special school.

A school for aspiring knights, mages, and warriors.

It was the XXXX century. Although technology took over the world, the fantasy world also remained. Magic was real, Gods were not a flimsy, dubious entity or a name that one uses only when yelling for help, and monsters, Undead, and a numerous number of other creatures still lurked in the shadows.

All in all, I had no idea how I got into the most prestigious High School for fantasy jobs.

But that didn't matter. I was dressed and ready to go. And in about time too; I was almost late. Throwing my schoolbag over my shoulder, I raced out of room and into the streets.

_Grr…I hate running…running elegantly is no easy feat…_

Relaxing slightly as the gentle breeze played with my hair, I ran down the path. Checking my watch, I inwardly groaned.

_Shoot_.

I was going to be late. Late on your first day, what kind of impression would that make?

_Geez, don't tell me that I'll be kicked out before the day even started…_

Looking around, I spotted something that might save my reputation. A shortcut! Changing my direction, I immediately ran into the shortcut. Running my heart out, I felt a bit touched as I saw the school.

_Oh, thank the God of Li-_

My eyes widened slightly as my brain processed the words I had almost thought. The God of…what? I knew no Gods. I was religion-less. So why did I almost praise a God I have never heard of…? After all, all the Gods had _names. _No God was called something like "God of something" or "Something God". So, where did I get that from-

"Oof!"

In the midst of my thoughts, I never noticed the fact that I was already at the school. More importantly, I never even saw that a person was in front of me. Needless to say, I crashed into that person.

Anyways, I was thrown backwards and I felt the wind rush by my ears. Preparing for impact, I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw together. However, I never got a meeting from the ground. Instead, a warm hand was clasped around mine, pulling me up.

A deep familiar voice quickly asked. "Are you alright-"

I opened my eyes only to stare into shocked black eyes. Behind him, 10 other boys were all staring at me, their eyes wide and vacant.

Finally, a boy with blazing-red hair blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before finally choking out a single word.

"S-Sun?!"

**-(*+*)-**

**And the first chapter is done! Woot woot! How was it? Please review, it gives me motivation! And I'll also love to hear your thoughts! Buh-bye guys!**

**Sakura-chan out!**


End file.
